Perfume y Especias
by Gaiasole
Summary: El romance de Sansa y Willas no había resultado fácil, habían sido prometidos cuando ella era demasiado joven para comprender sus deseos, y Will demasiado necio para reconocer que incluso un tullido podía ser la respuesta para una joven dama que opacaba la belleza de Altojardín. Universo Alterno. One Shot. Terminado.


**PERFUME Y ESPECIAS**

— Por: _Gaiasole _—

: ღ : : ღ : : ღ : x : ღ : : ღ : : ღ :

Personajes de **George R.R Martín**

: ღ : : ღ : : ღ : x : ღ : : ღ : : ღ :

Este fic participa en el reto #30 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Parejas no consolidadas.

: ღ : : ღ : : ღ : x : ღ : : ღ : : ღ :

_Invernalia, 290 AL_

—Siempre pensé que tú deseo era casar a Sansa con Joffrey Baratheon –Catelyn miró con preocupación a Ned que siguió sacando filo a la espada ignorando de forma deliberada sus palabras, se mostraba serio y su habitual humor no era el de antes de partir de visita rumbo a Desembarco del Rey, parecía retraído y silencioso, la única vez que lo había visto así antes era el día que llego con el bastardo Jon Nieve en brazos y le confeso que era su hijo—. ¿Qué opino Robert de que decidieras cancelar el compromiso?

—No ha tenido nada que decir, no después de que yo mismo encontrara a su hijo torturando un gato hasta incendiarlo. En todo caso Robert estaba demasiado borracho para decir nada –Ned dejo la espada de lado y a través de los copos de nieve que en ese momento empezaban a caer fijo la vista en el bello rostro de su mujer—. Pero en Desembarco del Rey conocí a Lady Olenna.

Catelyn evoco la imagen de la mujer, sabía que en los siete reinos se le conocía como la reina de las espinas y que era muy respetada, e incluso, se corría el rumor de que había reusado casarse con un Targaryen, ella nunca la había conocido en persona y de Altojardín solo sabía, por viajeros, que era uno de los lugares más hermosos y prósperos de los siete reinos. Ned tomo la mano de Catelyn y empezó a acariciarla, trazando círculos sobre ella, ese era uno de sus trucos más antiguos para convencerla de algo que, con toda probabilidad, a ella no la agradaría.

—Suéltalo ya Ned, prefiero saberlo ahora.

—La buena mujer también presencio el incidente y me ha hecho una propuesta que no he dudado en rechazar, he hecho la promesa de que al cumplir Sansa catorce años se casará con su nieto mayor, Willas Tyrell.

—No ha sido tan malo… —Catelyn tuvo un ligero temblor cuando vio que Ned no había terminado—. ¿Qué Ned?

—Dentro de dos años, cuando Sansa cumpla siete años viajara a Altojardín y vivirá ahí hasta el día de su boda.

Entonces la señora Stark lo entendió, había perdido a su hija, ya no sería ella quién vería a su preciosa niña convertirse en mujer. Y lloró, sin hacer caso de las suplicas de Ned por entenderle y de la nieve que empezaba a cubrir ese día aún más frio.

: + : + : …

_Altojardín, dos años después…_

—Eres una niña encantadora Sansa, lady Stark te ha criado bien –señalo lady Olenna mirando con aprobación la piel sonrosada de la niña frente a ella.

Los ojos azules mostraron simpatía por la vieja mujer, de alguna forma le recordaba a la septa que siempre le contaba historias de caballeros que rescataban damas en peligro, para luego jurarse amor eterno. De lo que no estaba segura era de la chica a lado de Lady Olenna, se llamaba Margaery y la estudiaba con intensidad, unos ruidos extraños se escucharon fuera de la habitación que estaba bien iluminada gracias al sol que, a diferencia de Invernalia, parecía no ocultarse. Con tan buen clima la niña no entendía porque se sentía ligeramente indispuesta. Los ruidos cesaron y Sansa se vio sorprendida de ver a dos hombres, caballeros según su vestimenta, parados en el resquicio de la puerta, uno era gordo pero tenía un rostro bonachón, el otro más alto se recargaba en los hombros del bonachón y la miraba con tal fijeza que la hizo sentir incomoda.

—Puedes confiar en las personas que conozcas ahí donde vas Sansa –recordó las palabras de su padre.

Estaba tan aturdida por las recientes emociones que apenas sintió las piernas doblándose, Margaery se apresuró a acercarse y poso su mano en el rostro de la otra.

—Tiene fiebre abuela –señalo la castaña.

—Lo imaginaba, el cambio de Invernalia a este clima dejaría a cualquiera exhausto, Garlan deja a Will y lleva a la niña a la habitación que le hemos destinado.

Garlan el galante dejo a Will en un sillón y se apresuró a llevarse a Sansa, ahora era ella quién miraba fijamente a ese hombre misterioso que parecía necesitar a su hermano para mantenerse en pie, pensó que sería atemorizante casarse con ese hombre, ¡Era mucho mayor que ella!

: + : + : …

Lady Olenna considero que ahora Sansa dirigía nuevas miradas llenas de ternura a Will, todos se habían mostrado extrañados cuando la reina de las espinas se empeñó en que sería su nieto mayor quien cuidaría y procuraría estar con su prometida todo el tiempo que ella estuviera en cama adaptándose a la ola de calor que predominaba en su nuevo hogar, la vieja sabía que en principio la niña se había mostrado temerosa del hombre con el que se desposaría, por eso había aprovechado su enfermedad para camelar a la chica y que esta dirigiera sus afectos a su inteligente pero ligeramente huraño nieto.

—Se ha dormido abuela –señalo Will mientras tocaba la fresca frente de la castaña.

—He conseguido que te encariñes con la niña –afirmó la vieja acercándose a la cama donde Will permanecía sentado, el niño que antaño siempre corría para montar a caballo ahora debía conformarse con ser ayudado por otros para hacer su vida exactamente igual que la hacía antes. El inútil de Mace había afirmado que su hijo lisiado por causa de ese infeliz y promiscúo de Oberyn Martell no tendría más vida en adelante, pero ella había insistido en que su nieto hiciera su igual de normal que antes del ataque Martell, y había sido todo un logro ver que su nieto era ahora el mejor domador de caballos y halcones que existía en los siete reinos.

—¿Encariñarme? La he cuidado igual que haría con cualquiera de mis animales.

—¡Buen dios Will! No compares a tu prometida con una de tus yeguas.

Loras que corría en ese momento por el pasillo fue detenido en seco por la figura dominante de su abuela que le paro en seco.

—Escucha bien Loras, como molestes el descanso de la chica Stark me asegurare de cortarte esos rizos que tú y tu madre alaban tanto.

El rubio la miro con horror, dentro de la habitación Will río sin dejar de enmarcar con un dedo el rostro de la flor que había llegado del frio invierno.

: + : + : …

_Siete años después_…

—Te tienes que casar con Sansa lo antes posible.

Will levanto la vista de sus pergaminos sin entender del todo lo que decía su madre, apenas en Altojardín se había celebrado la boda de Margaery con Renly, no entendía la necesidad de tener otra boda tan pronto, si bien era cierto que Sansa y él se llevaban razonablemente bien el no veía en la niña de catorce años una señal de amor, del que se necesitaba para tener un buen matrimonio. Aunque siendo justos tampoco había visto esas señales en el matrimonio de su hermana con el vanidoso con el que se había desposado, el cuál sospechaba encontraba más atractiva la espalda de Loras que el busto de Mary. A lo largo de los años había visto a Sansa tener ligeros enamoramientos por sus dos hermanos menores, y algunos otros muchachos de su edad, pero con él se mostraba más como una obediente y dulce hermana que como una chica atraída por un varón.

—Su padre ha sido nombrado mano del rey, para este momento ya debe estar viajando a la corte de Robert.

—Ere irremediable que sucediera, todos sabemos que Jon Arryn murió y lord Stark era la mejor opción del rey.

—¡Que sabrá ese borracho de buenas opciones! Will si no te decides a desposar de una vez a la niña es posible que el de nuevo Ned Stark de su promesa de desposar a Sansa con Joffrey.

—Creo que exageras madre –el ignora la salida airada de Lady Alerie Tyrell.

La distinguida mujer desapareció por el pasillo, una vez que se terminó de alejar de las sombras de la habitación apareció Sansa mirando a su mejor amigo con temor contenido, antes de la llegada de su madre, Will explicaba a la joven un poema que ella no lograba entender y ensombrecía el bello iris añil. Ambos sabían que no era del todo correcto, a pesar de estar prometidos, que ella pasara tanto tiempo en su habitación, casi siempre conversando, o en ocasiones con él trabajando en pergaminos y estudios, y ella hilando bellos tejidos que la señalaban como una dama bien educada. Una destinada a ser su esposa.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre.

—Lo sé Sansa, y realmente lo lamentó, ¿Qué opinas de lo que has escuchado de mi madre?

—Me da miedo –ella no noto como el asintió con tristeza—. He escuchado cosas terribles del príncipe Joffrey y ser su esposa no me hace ninguna ilusión.

Will la miro con intensidad, el también conocía los rumores de la crueldad de ese chico, pero era más próximo a la edad de ella, ¿Realmente su flor invernal no podría sobrevivir a un malcriado? Seguramente en cuanto la viera quedaría prendado, igual que todos los hombres que alguna vez habían posado la vista en ella, de la misma forma que él estaba enamorado de ella, de su belleza, de su inteligencia de esa suavidad que la hacía resaltar por encima de las demás.

—Tengo que hacer un viaje de una semana, cuando regrese tendrás que decirme si es tu deseo casarte conmigo o no Sansa, si decides no hacerlo te enviare a Desembarco del rey con tu padre.

Después de que Willa partiera los pensamientos de su prometida aun bullían revoltosos en su mente, había sido muy feliz en Altojardín. Sansa reconocía que la niña miedosa que llego de Invernalia ya casi no recordaba nada de ese antiguo hogar familiar. Este era ahora su hogar, había tenido por padre adoptivo a Ser Mace, de madre y guía a Lady Olenna pero también a Lady Alerie, una hermana graciosa y curiosa en Margaery, un hermano mayor en Ser Garlan y un hermano juguetón en Loras.

Todos habían sido considerados y cariñosos con ella, nunca la habían tratado mal, la vestían con vestidos tan hermosos como los de Margaery, las primas de los Tyrell siempre se empeñaban en peinar su pelo por pensar que era de un color muy curioso y bajo la guía de una septa perfecciono los artes propios de una dama y se enamoró de los jardines que rodeaban el hogar.

Y en todos esos momentos siempre se encontraba pensando en Will. A él nunca lo había visto como a un hermano, pero tampoco como su prometido, él siempre le dejaba diversas sensaciones, cariño, miedo, arrojo, odio, sentimientos que a veces no comprendía. La había cuidado desde el primer día que se vieron por primera vez, la había obligado a que aprendiera a montar, la había provocado para que leyera lo que él consideraba un arte, se burlaba de ella por sus ideas que tenía sobre los caballeros, la había defendido el día que Loras quiso culparla de un vino que alguien había tomado sin permiso, siempre la escuchaba cuando se quejaba o cuando hablaba de vestidos y peinados, le tenía una paciencia infinita pero casi siempre procuraba que ella no se acercara demasiado.

Él le había dicho que decidiera si quería o no casarse con él. Y había tomado por fin su decisión, no se casaría con él, porque no sentía la clase de sentimientos que trazaba la poesía que tanto gustaba leer, y no tenía los sentimientos que se debían sentir por el hombre amado. Una sirvienta le anunció que su prometido estaba de regresó y la esperaba en la biblioteca. Sansa recogió su vestido y se apresuró a la habitación.

—Will –pronuncio con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma que se borró al ver a una desconocida semidesnuda acercarse a él para entregarle un frasco de formas curiosas.

—Sansa, permíteme presentarte a Cally, la encontré en mi último viaje solía ser esclava en Eys y me sorprendió su habilidad para crear perfumes. Acércate Sansa es un regalo para ti.

La muchacha camino con aire orgulloso hacia Will, mirando con desprecio a la otra que fue despedida y salió rumbo a los patios, la castaña tomo el frasco que él le ofrecía pero no conseguía quitarse el malestar que sentía de repente.

—Cally es excepcional al combinar flores y especias, ¿Por qué no me dices que te parece el aroma?

Sansa destapó el frasco y su malestar aumento al comprobar que era el mejor perfume que había olido en toda su vida.

—¿Al lugar donde fuiste todas las mujeres visten así?

—Algunas, otras iban desnudas –el rostro de la joven se tensó de tal forma que él se preguntó si algo malo le había pasado durante su ausencia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo quiero –dijo Sansa entregándole con brusquedad el frasco empezaba a alejarse cuando Will la retuvo de la mano y con voz cansada preguntó:

—¿Qué has decidido sobre el matrimonio?

—Me casaré contigo Will.

El pareció recapitular rápidamente, ¿Había dicho que si? En lugar de sentirse feliz miro con enojo a la pelirroja que nunca había recibido ningún tipo de rencor de Will hacia su persona.

—¿Lo harás, realmente temes tanto casarte con Joffrey? Realmente debes estar desesperada para elegir a un lisiado en lugar de a un futuro rey. Si no te importa, ahora me gustaría estar sola, tengo mucho por hacer.

Sansa retrocedió con la mirada llena de temor, antes de salir miro repetidamente a Will pero él ya estaba absorto en la vista de Cally, paseando por los patios. La noticia se propago rápidamente por Altojardín, Lady Olenna era la más contenta de todas, en la terraza comentaba a su nuera:

—Fue buena idea mandarte a presionar a ese hijo tuyo, y que luego yo lo enviara de viaje insistiendo en que me trajera a esa chica que pidió mi protección, me estaba cansando de jugar al sigue y persigue, ya no tengo edad para esos juegos.

—Abuela tú nos sobrevivirás a todos nosotros –comento Lady Alerie.

—Sí que lo haré muchacha y en cuanto case a ese hijo tuyo haré que Loras despose a Arya Stark, tienen buenos genes esas niñas.

: + : + : …

La preparación para la boda avanzaba su curso, Sansa era quien siempre tenía la palabra final acerca de las elecciones de flores, menús y entretenimientos, sin embargo en lugar de mostrarse animada, se le veía más bien taciturna. A pesar de que Lady Olenna le había informado que sus padres junto con dos de sus hermanos viajaban ya a Alto jardín para asistir a su enlace con Will. El domador de caballos que ahora se mostraba tan silencioso en presencia de su prometida y que ahora parecía más interesado en guiar a Cally.

—¿Podemos salir a montar? –preguntó Sansa, se mordió los labios nerviosa al ver que Will la ignoraba y seguía el entrenamiento con su halcón favorito.

—¿Es necesario? –el moreno miro curioso a su prometida—. ¿No tendrías que estar en los preparativos de tú boda?

—¿Mi boda? –la pelirroja se levantó molesta y se marchó ignorando los llamados de su futuro esposo. Desde hace días la trataba con frialdad, aprecia más interesado en la esclava que hacía perfumes y sus conversaciones se limitaban a unos monosílabos, estaba tan preocupada con la situación que apenas se enteraba de nada, por eso cuando se topó de frente con una mujer de dulce mirada se sintió un poco violenta por la fijeza con que la miraba esta.

—¿Si? –preguntó Sansa y se quedó helada al sentir la mano de la mujer acariciando su mejilla, un recuerdo lejano llego a su mente y una curiosa lagrima recorrió su mejilla—. Madre.

El reconocimiento fue mutuo, Catelyn miraba llena de orgullo y amor a su hija mayor, Arya que junto con Brand y su padre, Eddard, miraban a su hermana mayor también parecían sorprendidos de la gracia que parecía arrolladora en la persona de su hermana, la que hacía muchos años habían enviado a casarse con Willas Tyrell, el caballero sobre el caballo que había seguido a su prometida para disculparse por su comportamiento y que ahora se topaba de frente a su nueva familia. Ahora estaba lleno de miedo, lord Stark era impresionante, lady Catelyn también parecía tener una personalidad fuerte y sus hermanos a pesar de ser jóvenes tenían una firmeza en la mirada muy semejante a la de sus padres, ¿Y si la flor del invierno deseaba regresar a sus padres, a Joffrey? La idea lo aterraba.

: + : + : …

—¿Entonces no deseas casarte con él? Si ese es tu deseo Sansa hoy mismo podremos partir –afirmo Lady Catelyn en el silencio que reinaba la habitación de su hija.

—Me quiero casar con él, pero no le amo.

Su madre la miro desconcertada, evito reírse del rostro triste de su hija, realmente su lirio no se daba cuenta de cómo miraba al hermano mayor de los Tyrell, ella y Eddard no podrían estar más felices de haber entregado a su hija a ese hombre que parecía tan prendado de Sansa, como un futuro novio debía estar, pero ambas partes parecían confusas sobre cómo actuar.

—Entonces no debes casarte, estoy segura que el podrá conseguir pronto otra prometida, casarse y tener sus hijos.

—¡Oh no! Will no sería capaz de engañarme, él me quiere a mí lo sé porque –se interrumpió y con nerviosismo miro hacia la puerta—. Tal vez no he leído la poesía que debería, yo realmente, Will es…el siempre –Sansa rio y disculpándose con su madre salió directa a las habitaciones de su prometido.

—Willas –llamó la pelirroja entrando a la habitación, ignoro a Cally que en ese momento salió apresurada llevando la ropa sucia del heredero de Altojardín, el parecía extrañamente silencioso y en sus manos giraba el frasco de perfume que le había intentado regalar.

—Se a lo que vienes Sansa, hazme un favor, antes de marcharte toma este perfume, fui yo quien escogió cada ingrediente, me gustaría que lo usaras al menos una vez, tal vez de esa forma yo pueda seguir pensando en ti cuando te hayas marchado.

—¿Siempre piensas en mí?

—Lo hago –Will se sorprendió al verla hincarse frente a él, tomar el frasco con la esencia y rociarse un poco en las muñecas, luego para su más absoluto desconcierta ella rozó su mano con sus labios.

—Yo también, yo también pienso siempre en ti, me imagino siendo tu esposa y siempre siento que lo arruinaré, soy tu amiga, tu aprendiz, tu prometida pero ser tu esposa me da temor, ser señora de este hogar y no cumplir tus expectativas, tengo miedo Will, me temo a mí misma, pero siento todavía más recelo de perderte. Eso no lo soportaría, no lo haría. Creo que te amo…yo, eso es lo que creo.

Will sonrió, era demasiado joven pero en el futuro seguiría creciendo junto a él, se haría una mujer y sus sentimientos serían más claros para ella, y por alguna razón estaba seguro de que por fin entregaría todo su corazón, en el futuro no habría miedo en ninguno de los dos. El invierno no alcanzaría de nuevo a Altojardín.

**F I N**

: + : + : …

Gracias por comentar =)


End file.
